Back To The Future
by BonneyQ
Summary: They stayed in a bubble, suspended in time for seven years, so they knew Time Travel. But no experience would ever prepare them to have a Time Mage messing with their lives. {Gruvia} {Time Travel Fanfic} {Two Shot}
1. Part I

**AN: **I blame this fanfiction on an unhealthy amount of Doctor Who and the show's amazing timey wimey stuff.

**Summary: **_They stayed in a bubble, suspended in time for seven years, so they knew Time Travel. But no experience would ever prepare them to have a Time Mage messing with their lives. {Gruvia} {Time Travel Fanfic} {Two Shot}_

**WARNING:** There will be sexy times in chapter 2; nothing too graphic, but be warned. If you don't think you can handle, please, don't read it.

**#**

**Back to the Future**

**Part I**

**#**

It was weird to be somewhere and in another completely different place in a blink of an eye, especially if you were in midst of battle and then in the middle of an unknown forest. Gray Fullbuster felt more than confused once he saw himself in that exact situation, alongside with his friend Juvia Lockser.

"What the hell?" Gray looked around, waiting for his enemy to appear from his hiding place and then spotted his blue haired friend, lying on the floor. The man carefully walked towards the woman, seizing her wounds: both were worst to wear, but nothing life threatening. "Juvia." Gray called her and the woman groaned in response.

"Where are we?" She asked, still trying to understand the situation they were in and grabbing the back of her head.

"No idea." Gray helped the blunette to her feet while grabbing his side – the guy they were fighting managed to hit him hard on the ribs. "We need to find the others." Juvia was about to answer him when a very skinny man, with short blonde hair appeared from between the trees; wearing some kind of fancy brown suit. Gray immediately took a defensive posture, quickly putting himself in front of his friend.

The mysterious man waved his hand and offered them a bright smile – Gray noticed that he had wrinkles around his blue eyes when smiling. "Hello there, Gray. Juvia – looking beautiful as always."

"Do we know you?" The Ice Mage asked, barely noting that Juvia was finally on her feet.

"Not yet." The man chuckled. "Well… I know you, but you'll know me yet. This is one of the things you'll get it when you live it." Seeing the confusion in their expressions, the blonde offered his hand. "My name's Nhoj – yes, awful name, my mom's fault: she lost a bet, or something."

The two Fairy Tail mages stared at the man like he was crazy and neither made a move to take his hand, so 'Nhoj' used it to scratch the back of his head. "O-kay, that's cool too. You were much better before." He sighed. "I always like meeting people for the first time, it's all: 'Hi, nice to meet you.' In your case, though, you were 'nice to see you again'. Always surprising to meet people that already met you." He said pointedly. "Don't worry: I would be pretty rude to someone who took me to a place I have no idea where it is. Well… maybe not. I'm a little bit of an adventurer."

"You brought us here? What the hell for?" Gray snarled, eyeing the man with anger – while they were talking, his friends needed him in battle. "Where are we?"

"Oh, you are still in Magnolia." Nhoj opened his arms and stared at them as if it was more than obvious that their city was a forest. "The right question is: _when_ are you?" the blonde's expression became darker for a split of a second, but both mages noticed.

Gray looked over his shoulder, where Juvia was standing behind him. They shared a look, which said that they had to discover as much about the situation as they could, since they were both hurt and couldn't just kick their way out. Looking back at Nhoj, the dark haired mage narrowed his eyes. "Fine. _When_ are we?"

"x154."

There were a few moments of silence while the younger mages processed the information. They were in the past. Not only in the past, but more than _six hundred years_ in the past; but thankfully, they were part of Fairy Tail and strangest things happened. Actually, Time Travel was a bit of a cliché for them after being suspended in time in a bubble for seven years; except that no one had traveled back that far before.

"You brought us back in time?" Juvia asked with wide eyes, stepping to stay by Gray's side.

"Yeap." Nhoj smiled.

"Why?" The blunette frowned while Gray watched the interaction between them, trying to assemble the other man's reaction to Juvia's questions and maybe catch something.

"Because it's what always happens." The blonde shrugged.

"What? Bring us back!" Gray watched Juvia step towards the man, but grabbed her wrist to make her stay put: Nhoj seemed like a nice guy, but he did take them to the past, which meant that he was powerful and they were injured.

"No can't do." The man in a suit shrugged and shook his head. "I am a Time Mage and I can see what will happen and you two" Nhoj pointed at the Fairy Tail Mages "would've died if you stayed in battle – and trust me, you cannot die just yet." He sighed. "Look, it will be just for a little while, until time is right again – right now is all… _wobbly_."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray hissed to the man.

"This, right here" the blonde man pointed to the couple, to himself and then to the forest around them, "is a fixed point in time: you two _need_ to stay here until I meet you."

"So, we will just trust you and stay in _x-one-hundred-fifty-fucking-four_?"

"Yes." Nhoj said nonchalantly. "The next time I see you two, I won't know you because I haven't met you yet."

"Excuse me?" Gray frowned.

"He's a Time Traveler: he doesn't meet people in the same order they meet him." Juvia said slowly, staring at the older man to see if her theory was right.

"Ah, a girl after my heart; _that's_ why I've always had a crush on Juvia: she _gets_ me." Nhoj winked at Juvia and the Water Mage blushed while Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance. "She's right, though. I only know you two now because you came and talk to me."

Gray frowned. "But how did we know how to…?"

"Timey wimey stuff. Don't worry about it." Nhoj waved his hand to dismiss the subject. "When you do find me, tell me to get you to two weeks after you left. Don't forget: two weeks. It's the amount of time you always spend away."

"Will you believe us?" The Ice Mage asked.

"I came back to get you, didn't I?" Nhoj winked at them before clapping his hand one time, excitedly. "Now…. Gotta go! Places to see, people to meet."

"Wait! What will we do here for two weeks?" Gray asked as he saw the man turn around to leave.

"Oh no, you got me wrong." The blonde did a complete 360. "You won't stay here for two weeks. You need to _come back_ to your own time after two weeks I took you." The younger mages tried to talk, but Nhoj didn't let them. "Get comfortable, kids: you'll stay here for a while. And, you should have a plan before people find you in about…" he looked down to his wrist, where there was no watch whatsoever "fifteen minutes: remember that this is the x-hundreds. Behave like them." He waved good bye. "Ta."

"Wait a minute…" Gray stepped closer to where the man was, but in a blink of an eye, the older mage was not there anymore.

"He's gone." Juvia whispered and touched Gray's forearm. The couple stayed in silence for a few moments. "What do we do now?

Gray had to blink a few times to gather his mind together. He had been in battle ten minutes before and now he stood with Juvia more than six hundred years in the past. They were both injured – gladly nothing that could kill them – and with no money or much information about that time.

"Okay." The Ice Mage cleared his throat. "Okay, _if_ we believe in him what do we know about the x-hundreds?"

"Women did not show this much of their bodies." Juvia pointed to her own; her dress was torn apart in many places, including somewhere really close to her breasts. They definitely should get her dressed properly before people thought she was a wanton.

"And I am sure men didn't wear these kinds of clothes as well." Gray looked down to his flowery shirt, cargo pants and boots. Seeking in his brain any other information he might have about those years, Gray paled considerably when one though came to mind. "We need to find somewhere safe. As fast as we can."

Juvia noticed his distress. "What is it?"

"_Dragons._" Gray whispered. "This is the Dragon Era."

"Oh." Gray saw the blunette pale as well, recalling their encounters with dragons, while putting hand over her mouth.

"Dragons use us as food and Zealconis told us that there were many wars before a dragon give humanity Slayer magic." The Ice Mage walked closer to a tree and leaned in, the blunette following his actions. "We don't know if our friends will even know what happened to us, or how to bring us back – if they _can_, that is. And only the gods know when and if we'll see that crazy bastard again."

"So, we're stuck in x154." The Water Mage sighed after helping Gray sit on the floor (she knew he was hurting) and joined him after a few seconds-

"For now." Gray groaned in protest when the pain on his ribs made itself known. "At least Zeref isn't even born yet. If we had to deal with that man again, I'd be _really_ pissed off."

"Agreed." Juvia chuckled but stopped when her head throbbed in pain, the couple stayed in silence for a few moments. "If what he said is true, Gray-sama, people will find us soon. Maybe we should have a story to tell them to why we look this way."

The Ice Mage nodded. "Let's say we were attacked by… I don't know. What are filthy dark guilds called around this time?"

"Road thieves?" Juvia suggested.

"The day road thieves can make a number on us, it's the day I'll be completely out of my game." Gray was cranky: he hated being in a situation where he knew little about. Plus the fact he was in pain didn't agree with his mood either.

"For now, they will have to think so. We can say five men did it." Juvia suggested and the man groaned. "Six, then. Big and strong." This time he groaned in agreement and they fell into silence, both trying to figure it out what to do next. After a few minutes, they heard voices coming from in between the woods. Juvia grabbed Gray's hands on hers, squeezing it. "We will be fine." At least she hoped it sounded better than she felt.

"Of course we will." Gray scoffed, but didn't remove his hand from hers, taking the small comfort of not being alone.

**#**

As it turned out, Magnolia wasn't much of a city yet, just a village with a few cabins and shops, but not near the amazing city it would turn out to be in six hundred years. Gray and Juvia managed to convince the men that they were robbed and attacked a few hours before.

Not sure of what they would find once they met the village's leader, the Ice Mage pretended to need help walking to keep Juvia as close as possible; these were dark ages and as much as he could easily fight fifty men at time, they also needed somewhere safe to stay during the time they waited for Nhoj's return.

The village's leader was a big and large man with brown small eyes and dark hair called Mirak. He took a moment to look at the young couple, took in their appearance and heard their story about being mugged. When asked about their families, Juvia stepped in and told him that their families died of an illness a few months before, and since there was nothing else there for them so they wanted to seek somewhere else to live.

The blunette even managed to squeeze a few tears out, and for a moment, Gray was impressed with her acting skills – he helped as much as he could, looking down on her, sad, but aware enough of their surroundings to bolt if necessary.

"We can help you and your woman." Mirak said after Juvia 'calmed down' and Gray felt his cheeks grow warmer. "If you two are looking for somewhere to stay and if you help out with the village, we'll let you stay."

"I am very good with hunting and my…" Gray hesitated a bit before continued "_woman_ is good with… erm… fishing. We will help as much as we can."

"Good." The village leader nodded. "You can stay at my stable tonight, I have a vacant booth." His brown eyes hardened. "But if you two bring us trouble, we will kick you out."

"We won't bring trouble." Gray said, hoping that he was right, but knowing deep down that trouble always found Fairy Tail mages, it didn't matter in which point in time.

"I'll send my daughters with bandages, a blanket and some clothes for you." The older man nodded to one of the hunters who found them in the woods. "Take them there, Kire."

"Thank you, Mirak." Gray said respectfully, trying to be in the older man's good side.

They followed the man called Kire to the stable, where there were three horses in their booths while the fourth one was empty and that's where they would stay the night, apparently. Gray could see the confusion and the blush in Juvia's face, so, he knew exactly what she was going to ask as soon as they were alone.

As expected, as soon as they were sure Kire was gone, the blunette whispered loud enough for him to hear (which wasn't too hard, since they still were close to each other, even though the Ice Mage stopped his pretend of leaning on her). "G-Gray-sama, what…?"

"Look," he whispered as well "this is more than six-hundred years before our time, and even though they don't seem like barbarians or something, this is a time when women who are alone are considered prey. You are young and pretty, they can use you for much more than slavery, and I don't think they will let us stay together just because we are friends, so, yeah: while we're here, I'll let them call you my woman so I can protect you, okay?" Juvia nodded with wide eyes: she hadn't thought about it. "If anyone asks, we got married a few weeks ago. Don't wander off alone, and let's try to keep our magic to ourselves as much as we can; magic was not well seen until they needed it to contain the dragons. Agreed?"

"Yes." The blunette nodded.

"At least we don't seem like prisoners." Gray said with the same low voice. "We will have to spend the night in a stable, but they don't seem like they will hurt us."

"We can't trust an assumption, though." Juvia whispered back at him. "We need to keep our guards up. They seemed to believe in us, but…"

"We never know, yes." The Ice Mage finished her sentence.

"Sorry to interrupt." Two girls entered the stable; the older seemed to be fifteen and the younger, not more than ten; both looked like Mirak with their brown eyes and dark hair, but with much softer facial features. Gray took a step back away from the blunette while Juvia smiled kindly to the girls.

"Father told us to bring blankets and some medicine for your husband." The younger girl said, shyly as her sister put the blankets down over a chair, while she pointed with her head to the tray in her hands, which contained a few bandages, a pot of tea and a glass. "This is scally tea, for his wounds."

"Thank you…" The Water Mage took the tray from the younger girl's hand.

"Miranda Necasi." The girl answered with pride. "And this is my sister Natalie Necasi. Our father is the village's leader."

"Oh, I see." Juvia chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Miranda and Natalie Necasi." The blunette smiled to both of them, seeing the young girl seemed to like surnames. "I am Juvia Lockser and this is Gray Fullbuster."

"Aren't you two married?" The older of the two, Natalie, asked in confusion. "Shouldn't you have his last name?"

"She does." Gray answered instead of the Water Mage – who was turning into a very bright shade of red. "It's… hm… We got" he coughed "_married_ just a couple of months ago. She's not used to it yet."

"It is very new." Juvia shrugged. It was the truth anyways; they have been 'married' for two hours and if Juvia wasn't so tired, she would've been freaking out. But she felt sore and with a headache threatening to split her head in two – she was hit a little bit too hard before Nhoj brought them to the past. And looking to Gray, she knew he needed to rest as well.

"I see." Natalie giggled in a way that made Juvia blush even harder; it was obvious that the girl thought they were still in the honeymoon phase. "Come on, Miranda. They want to be alone."

"That's not…" Gray tried to say – also blushing –, but both girls were already leaving the stable. "…what we… oh, never mind." He walked towards the chair which contained their new clothes. The fabric was rough and would mostly likely scratch, but Gray didn't care. He took his new shirt, but left the pants alone: his were in good shape still. He grabbed Juvia's new dress as well and handed to her – it was also rustic and with a green shade, long sleeved and should cover her figure nicely (Gray didn't like the way some men stared at her. "Here. You should cover yourself." She took the dress and watched as the Ice Mage turned around. "Change now. It's better during the night, less likely to have people around."

"Thanks." Juvia whispered, cheeks still rosy. The Water Mage stared at Gray's back for a moment before taking her dress off. It was weird, changing with him a few steps away, but it was necessary. Plus, she knew the man wouldn't look (even if she had nothing against it). Perhaps the next morning, after resting she would think about it properly, but for the moment, she just wanted to lie down for a bit. "You can turn around now." The blunette told him and Gray did exactly that and he saw the dress was a little loose. "Juvia needs to look at your wounds, Gray-sama." She told him gently. "Just wait a moment." She grabbed one of the blankets and covered the floor. "Sit down."

Groaning and with no intention of fighting, Gray did as he was told. He watched as Juvia grabbed a flannel and the bandages before settling in front of him. With the flannel, she began to clean his skin the best she could, paying attention to the cuts. "Gray-sama?" Juvia called and the Ice Mage hummed in acknowledge. "This is a little swollen, you should use..."

"Not here." Gray whispered and then touched her face lightly. "We are not alone right now." He looked towards the door, where underneath it they could see a shadow. "Whoever it is, just arrived to keep an eye on us."

Juvia bit her lower lip and leaned towards his touch, eyes closed. "We should keep watch, then. Discretely."

"Yes, we should." Gray leaned over so their foreheads touched – to anyone watching, they were just a couple of loving fools when in reality they were communicating (and to tell the truth Juvia was enjoying the contact a little too much).

Hating herself for prying away from his touch, Juvia got up to fetch the tea to her friend. She heard of scally, a weed which relaxed the muscles and make whoever drank, sleepy and it was exactly what Gray needed at the moment. "Here, drink this."

"What was that again?" Gray accepted the cup and smelled the sweet scent.

"Scally." The Water Mage answered. "It will make you feel a little better."

The man shrugged and drank it, making a face with the sweetness – he never were too fond of it – but accepted the second cup Juvia poured him; they didn't have their time's medicine or magic to heal, so he had to take whatever they got to heal.

"Sleep. Juvia will take the first shift." She pushed him to lie down as gently as she could and even though Gray didn't want to, he found himself lying on the floor.

"No, I…" The Ice Mage tried, but the woman shushed him.

"You are injured and need rest." She put the teapot and the cup away. "Juvia can't sleep right now because of her head, but you can. Don't worry, Juvia will call you in a few hours." She sat by his side again and told him quietly: "Sleep, Gray-sama."

"Wake me up in a couple of hours." He mumbled, already sleepy and closing his eyes. Whatever scally was, it was clear it made him sleepy and the part of his brain that was still aware of his whereabouts noted to never take the damn thing again.

"We'll be alright, Gray-sama." He heard Juvia tell him while caressing his hair. It was nice, he decided, as sleep enveloped his mind.

"I sure hope so." He managed to say before unconsciousness overcame him.

**#**

"You didn't wake me." Gray mumbled when he finally make out where he was. It was confusing, but he soon recalled the last day's adventure and that he and Juvia were now in the past.

The blunette chuckled with his tone of offence. "You needed to rest and Juvia couldn't sleep just in case she did have a concussion, so it would be a waste to wake you up for nothing."

"Thank you, but it was silly of you." The Ice Mage groaned when seated, but it wasn't as bad as the other day; he was just sore and in a day or two he would be better. Maybe the scally helped after all, even if it made him sleepy.

"It's alright, Juvia will sleep tonight, though." She pointed to a tray not too far from them. "The girls were kind enough to bring us some food. It's just bread and wine, but it's nice enough; Juvia already had her part."

"Yes." Gray's stomach growled. It didn't matter what it was, as long as it was eatable. "I am starving." He accepted the piece of bread Juvia offered him and ate happily.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked and he nodded, taking a big sip of wine – which was strong, but thankfully not enough to make them drunk – and the woman sighed in relief. "Good. We need a plan, Gray-sama."

"I think that we can't do much until we have somewhere permanent to stay." The Ice Mage informed her. "You heard Mirak yesterday: we need to contribute. I know how to hunt; I do have some _talents_ I can use."

"And Juvia can fish with her own talents." She followed his line of thinking, choosing not to talk about their magic as well. "But this is a fishing village as far as we could see."

"Yes." Gray agreed. "That's why my hunting would bring us an advantage." He ate another piece of bread. "We could trade for things we need."

"Good thinking, young man." Mirak said from the stable's door, while eyeing the couple with an amused stare. "You look much better than yesterday; but I guess that cleaning up and a nice night's sleep in a beautiful woman's arms _can_ do wonders." Both younger mages blushed hard as the man laughed. "Still getting used to it, I see."

"Thank you for helping us last night." Gray got up from the ground with a pained groan; his ribs bothered a bit yet and he chose to ignore the older man's remark. "You took a leap of faith."

"I did put men outside to watch you, though." Mirak pointed out.

"Understandable." The Ice Mage nodded. "We are outsiders."

"I'm glad you understand." The older man nodded. "And I've met many bad people, nasty human beings and real scum: I know when I'm looking to a bad person. Yesterday, all I saw in your eyes were confusion, and desire to protect your woman," Mirak gave Gray a pointed look. "which I completely understand. You, young man, just want somewhere to have a life with your wife."

"I…" Gray felt Juvia get closer to him and nodded to the Village's leader. "Yes, that's what we want."

"There's an abandoned house about half an hour north, by foot, close to the river that you two can use." Mirak told them. "No one wants to move so far away of the Village – the previous owners were an old couple who died last year with no heirs, but the house is strong – and the earth is not fitting for a large harvest, but a small garden can be arranged and you can grow some vegetables."

"Thank you." Juvia offered him a smile. "You are being very kind."

"Well, our village needs some young people to keep things fresh!" The older man shrugged. "Plus, I can't send you two away with nowhere to go, no money and with no family to turn to. Who knows, maybe you can find a home here in our village."

Gray hesitated, knowing deep inside his heart that their home would always be back in Fairy Tail and in their own time, but Mirak didn't know that. "Maybe we can."

"Good, good." The village leader grinned. "Now, shall we look around the town? I can show the house later."

In its early days, Magnolia was a fishers town and pretty much just a small village close to the ocean, with no pavement streets and a few shops – it was nowhere near the big city they knew, but no less beautiful on its own rustic way. People stared at them as both walked by Mirak's side, which was understandable, since the village couldn't have more than one hundred people and they all seemed to know each other.

After walking around for an hour or so, they started to walk towards North and during the way, Gray heard what Mirak talk about all the nice things about his town, while Juvia walked a little bit behind, taking in the beauty of the forest with the river running on their right side and also memorizing the path they took.

The house Mirak talked about was a small cottage, located in a glade close to the river – about fifty meters away – and just as the older man said, it seemed to be holding up quite well and even had a small stable, big enough for one horse. The grass around it needed to be cut, but after, the place would be rather pretty.

Of course, the cottage was dirty after being left alone for a year and there was a hole on the kitchen area ceiling, but apart from it, the house was livable and had furniture. There was only one room other than the bigger area – not even big enough to put a grown up's proper bed. The other room was big enough to have two distinct areas: the kitchen (which thankfully contained some sort of stove) had a small table with four chairs, and the bedroom – with a double bed, a chest to keep clothes in, and a fireplace.

"This will do to you, isn't it right?" Mirak asked with a wide grin.

"Yes, of course." Gray answered with a nod. "Will we ever be able to repay you?"

"I think you will." The older man shrugged and offered them the bag he had been carrying. "There's food for today, I'm afraid that's all I can spare. You won't be hunting a deer for a few days, but will be better suited for hunting a rabbit or something in the morning."

"Thank you, Mirak." The Ice Mage thanked the other man with honesty. "I will repay you as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off. "Where the world will we end when we refuse to help the ones in need?"

**#**

Juvia convinced Gray that they needed to use magic to clean the house and even deadly tired; she used water from the river to clean the bed mattress (and put it outside to dry even after she used water magic to remove it all), the ground and the furniture while Gray went out to find some wood to make a fire later and something to cover the hole in the ceiling and thankfully found it.

The cottage would need another scrub once Juvia rested, but for the night, it was good enough. There was another dress and another shirt and pants inside the bad Marik gave them (thank the gods: they were really low in the clothing department) and Juvia went to take bath in the river by the end of the afternoon, changing her green dress to a light blue one.

After washing the used gown, Juvia put it to dry outside and told Gray – who made a fire for them – that he should go take a bath himself, that the river was nice. They didn't have much to eat, so it would just be the scally tea for them both that night.

When the Ice Mage returned, bathed and with different clothes, Juvia told him to put the dirty ones close to the door so the next day she could take care of them.

"You want to give me the sleepy tea again." Gray smelled the sweet scent and frowned.

"To both of us this time." Juvia put a cup in front of him and not for the first time that day the man saw how tired she really was. "You need to rest too, Gray-sama, to completely heal." He tried to argue, but the blunette shook her head and raised a hand to stop him. "If they wanted us dead, they would've killed us back in the village. Both of us need this; the best way of protecting ourselves is to be healthy to fight."

The logic was sound, he had to give her that. "Alright, you are right." Gray drank his tea and watched as Juvia did the same. He poured them another for good measure – they were not have trouble to sleep that night, not when they were so exhausted. "In the morning I'll do as Mirak said and see if I can find some rabbits. Only the gods know how long we're going to be here. Could be ten days, could be ten months."

"Yes." Juvia sighed. "We need more clothes and by the way the air is cold, winter will come soon and Juvia knows you don't mind cold, but…"

"You do, yes." Gray finished his tea. "And I do mind the cold, I'm just more resistant: I can last longer than you, that's all. We will need to prepare for winter. So many things to do…"

"We will get it right." Juvia finished her own tea and gathered their cups. "But for tonight, we need to rest."

"Yes, sure." The Ice Mage got up from the chair and took his shirt off (he liked to sleep naked and knew that it was better to stay with his pants on, but he just couldn't stay with a shirt on) and grabbed a blanket to be a makeshift pillow, throwing it on the floor next to the bed. He was halfway on kneeling when she felt a tiny hand envelop his.

"Both of us need proper sleep and on a proper bed." Juvia told him quietly and then pulled him towards the double bed.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor." The tea was working, because he just let her lead him.

"Juvia does." She kneeled on the bed and moved to the left side, just as Gray sat on it. "Don't worry, Gray-sama… Juvia have shared beds with a man before and she behaved herself." The Water Mage chuckled.

"What? Who?" Gray looked over his shoulder, just to see the woman lying down on her claimed side of the bed.

"Gajeel-kun." Juvia patted the side that was supposed to be Gray's and said man was glad that the only light inside the cottage came from the fireplace and even so, it wasn't the best light: he was blushing with the sight, even when he knew she had no malice. Not that time. "When we were tracking Dark Guilds, it was better to sleep together for protection."

With a groan because of the dull ache coming from his ribs, Gray finally settled on the bed – it wasn't exactly fluffy, but was soft enough for him to let out a moan of appreciation. He was so achy.

"I see." The Ice Mage said. "I had to share beds with people too. Most of them were kickers. Are you a kicker?"

"Juvia never heard a complaint, so she'll say no. You'll have to tell me later." She chuckled and Gray smiled in the darkness. The stayed in silence for a few moments. "It's been a day and Juvia already misses our friends." The blunette whispered; Gray could feel the crack of her heart as she said the words for the simple reason that he felt it too.

"Me too." He answered her with a voice as low as hers. "But you heard Nhoj, we will return."

"I know." Gray felt Juvia turn and face towards the other side. "It doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt all the same."

**#**

It took them three months of mutual frustration for him to kiss her. The fact that he woke up with her snuggled on him for about ninety days straight was not helping the Ice Mage to think less perverted thoughts.

She would wake up first every morning to do her own chores and Gray always felt her weight being lift from his chest or how she gently unwrap his arms from around her body.

Every night they would sleep in opposites sides of the bed, but in the morning, there they were, tangled in each other. The Ice Mage pretended not to wake up and she never uttered a word (he appreciated that, since he didn't know what to do with the fact that he was a _snuggler_, apparently) about it.

After three months on their own, they were feeling much more at ease in each other's presence. Before going to sleep they would sit outside staring to the sky and sharing stories about their friends, about missions they took, about missions they would like to take.

Some nights, Gray would use his magic to make miniatures of the members of Fairy Tail and those were silent nights, both hurting too much to say anything. But they were coping. They were together, at least. They came from the same time, they knew and missed the same people; they understood each other.

Their cottage looked much better after they cut the high grass of the glade – Juvia asked for Gray to leave the part where there were a few flowers growing – and now there was rope for clothes to be hanged and a shack Gray made so he could have a place to take care of his hunt.

With the deers Gray caught during those three months, they had managed to trade its meat for provisions such as food and clothing; the real merchant being Juvia – she said she got the ability of bargain for being a girl who liked to buy clothes "Some girls might not learn how to have a worthy shopping spree by paying less and taking more, but Juvia did.", the blunette would say with pride. She made deals with the owner of the market, so, as long as they kept giving him meat, they had income of other essentials.

But even if they were doing fine, it didn't mean Gray wasn't getting frustrated with their situation.

He wanted to go back to his time, wanted to take a mission and fight friendly with his friends. He wanted to drink a beer from his own timer other than the sour ones from the x-hundreds. He wanted to be able to freely perform magic. He wanted his life to be normal again.

He wanted not to feel normal to wake up during the night with her on his arms and just return to sleep after tightening his grasp on her. He wanted not to feel those stupid butterflies on his stomach when he made her laugh (those had been increasing for a long while now, but they seemed to be more and more frequent).

He wanted the _old_ normal, because the _new _normal was turning him into someone ridiculous.

That end of the afternoon Gray decided to join Juvia on the river while she used her magic to catch a few fishes for their dinner after he arrived from the village – everything looked so not like home that made him even more frustrated than usual. She would raise her dress to her knees and watch the water to see when a fish would pass by so she could catch it. She was humming happily when he arrived, a basket with one small fish by the shore.

"Hi, Gray-sama." She looked over her shoulder with a smile on her lips, but when the Water Mage saw his troubled face, the smile faded and worry overcame her features. "What is it? What's wrong?" Juvia started to walk towards him.

"I want to get back." Gray passed a hand through his hair. "This is too different of everything we know, Juvia. We don't belong here."

"Gray-sama…" Juvia sighed. "I know this is difficult for you, but it isn't on our hands."

"Do you? Do you know?" He didn't mean to snarl at her or to sound heartless and harsh, but there were the words.

"We don't know how long we are going to stay here, Gray-sama. So yes, we need to make a life; we did not stop living just because we stepped back from our time." The Water Mage told him. "We need to move on."

"I miss home too much to just move on."

"Juvia does too. They were your friends longer, but it doesn't mean Juvia doesn't miss them just as much." The Water Mage's eyes watered. "If Juvia is glad that she's here with you? If she's glad we are having some time alone? Yes, she is; you know she is. But she misses them too. She misses Gajeel-kun, and Cana-san, and Lisanna-san, and Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Levy-san, Lilly, Happy, Master… She misses all of them too. They are our family. But Juvia has faith that we will come back to them sooner or later." Gray stared at her while a few stray tears fell. "So, while we are here, Juvia will continue her life until it is time for us to return and she will _not_ feel bad about it." She turned around to leave, but returned to catch the basket with the one fish she caught. Before going back to their cottage, she told him. "You need to find something to make you feel sane while you are here. Don't let it go to your head."

He returned later that night; Juvia guessed that he spent the rest of the afternoon and the beginning of the night by the river to cool off, like he usually did when too stressed or just to be away from her for a few hours. The woman was already lying on the bed when he entered the house, she didn't even stir – even though she was awfully relieved he was home. She chose not to confront him about their earlier discussion, it would only make him close up even more. Before, she would press him for answers, but now, after those three months they spent together almost without a break, she knew better how to handle him.

The blunette heard the door close and then, after a few moments, footsteps. She heard a chair being pulled and silence for a minute – in which she guessed he was taking his shoes off. Gray carefully joined her on the bed, putting his arms around her the best he could, which was new (even if they woke up tangled in each other every morning, he never consciously wrapped his arms around her to go to sleep).

"I'm sorry I was an idiot. It won't happen again." Gray whispered and hid his face on her hair.

Feelings aside, Juvia raised a hand so she could put it on his hair, petting a bit. "Are you hungry? There's food on the table."

"Thank you." He answered, knowing that it was all good between them again, but made no move to get up and fetch said food and Juvia was torn between being happy that she was surrounded by his warmth or sad that it would be all she would ever have from him.

"No problem." She turned her body so she could face him. The woman offered him a small smile. "Juvia knows it's difficult."

"I… I am glad that I am not alone." Gray told her.

"Me too." She touched his cheek with tenderness and his eyes fluttered close with the contact.

Just like that it seemed like something shifted between them, as if there was a burden being lift from their shoulders. The air between them changed the skin under Juvia's hand heated up and when Gray opened his eyes, she saw a resolve in them… she saw something she couldn't name, but always longed for.

Maybe it was her who moved first by pure instinct, or maybe it was him; neither could tell. All they knew was that their lips were pressed, their hearts beating faster and their minds were blank for a moment. With the contact, both froze but as soon as their minds began to work again, their lips started to move together.

Juvia's hand, the one that touched his cheek remained in place as she put the other over his guild mark. Gray's hands, though went to grab her hips to bring her body close to his. The Ice Mage was no expert on kissing, so, he followed instinct (he seemed to do a good job if the way Juvia kissed him back with enthusiasm when he coaxed her to open her mouth).

It wasn't at all weird to kiss Juvia in that manner; if anything, it felt like sanity was finally returning to his mind, that he was being grounded once more. It felt normal.

When they came up for air, somehow the Ice Mage was half on top of her, their legs tangled while he rested his forehead on hers while catching his breath. Juvia remained with her eyes closed for a few moments before finally open them. The Ice Mage could see that she was happy but also confused by his sudden kiss.

Not to leave anything left for her to wonder, Gray kissed her again, much softer that time – he took his sweet time to make up his mind, but once he did, there was no stopping him.

"What does it mean, Gray-sama?"

"That I found something to make me sane."

**#**

**AN:** Next week: the second and final chapter, the one that will finally make sense (I hope).

01/20/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Part II

**AN: **Yeap, I did say I was going to update this next week, but I finished and thought: Why not? I hope you like it!

**WARNING:** There will be sexy times in this chapter; nothing too graphic, but be warned. If you don't think you can handle, please, don't read it.

**#**

**Back to the Future**

**Part II**

**#**

Gray decided that having a girlfriend was nice, especially one that was more than eager to have him in her arms all the time. Their making out sessions were frequent and some were really heated (one of them always stopped the other before things went 'too far' – they weren't ready) and the subtle changes in the relationship were very nice, in Gray's opinion.

Instead of untangle herself from his arms in the morning – after he actually bring her closer to him before falling asleep –, Juvia would try to stay the longer she could and before getting up, she would kiss his cheek tenderly. Gray would still nap after, but when it was finally time to get up, he would and then find her, where she would tip toe and kiss his lips (she was always the one to kiss him in the mornings, not that he didn't think it was nice). During the day each had their own chores, but when the day was over, they took their time with kissing and touching.

They spent almost two months that way, until they couldn't anymore – their kisses grew more and more passionate as time passed and it got into a point where it was inevitable to take the next step.

It happened after the Village's Festival. Mirak told both of them that they needed to go and mingle (Gray started to make a few friends and so did Juvia); and since they were too far away from the town to talk to people, the opportunity was good for them to socialize.

Both had more fun that they thought it was possible – even when they were apart: Gray drinking with the men and Juvia talking to the women – there was nice food and when the band started to play and the Water Mage was shoved into Gray's arms and they were forced to dance the upbeat tune, both laughed while trying to keep up with the other excited couples. They danced for a long time before the rain started to pour.

Mirak offered them a room in his home, but they declined the offer, choosing to run home. They didn't have much light, but the moon was full and wasn't covered by clouds yet, so it was easy enough not to trip during their run.

"I can't believe it rained!" Gray laughed, closing the door as Juvia laughed with him, thankfully the fire hadn't extinguished during the hours they spent at the Festival. "Couldn't you have stopped it?"

"It was natural rain, Gray-sama. Juvia can't mess with it." The blunette chuckled and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind and kiss her cheek in a sweet way. "Summon it is easy, but stop _real_ rain is bad."

"Whatever you say. We need to take these wet clothes, though, or we'll get sick." Gray released her and was about to step away when Juvia grabbed his hand, preventing him from going too far from her. "What is it?" He frowned in confusion.

"Could you help Juvia?" She took her hair away off the way and looked over her shoulder. "Please?"

Gray swallowed hard, knowing very well that she didn't need his help to take her dress off, so… maybe it was her way to tell him… she was ready? He was ready, more than ready.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat and stepped close to her, but didn't move to help her. "Sure. I can. Yep."

The blunette giggled when he didn't make a move to undo the buttons. "Then do it."

Blushing, the Ice Mage reached for the first button with his breath caught on his throat – sure, he have touched Juvia's bare skin during their multiple make out sessions and it felt nice, but in the back of his mind, he always knew they were not going further than a few feathered touches.

With each button, more silky and fair skin appeared in front of his eyes and he could feel his groin reacting to it – yes, he'd seen her naked a few times (by accident and by choice) but nothing compared to be the one undressing her and to be able to gently run his fingers on her back.

When the last button was undone – just above her bum, Gray noticed with an internal groan –, she turned around and they locked their eyes with each other's. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he could do was wait to see what would be her next move. They always gave each other the opportunity to say 'no' and that pause was it. But Gray wasn't saying it. Not that night. Not when they were _both_ ready.

As if in response to his unspoken question, she reached for his tugged shirt and pulled up – he offered no resistant as he raised his arms to help her out. After the Ice Mage was shirtless, Juvia started to push her own light blue dress down her shoulder, letting it fall to the ground; Juvia was completely naked in front of him.

There wasn't too much light in their cottage but the fire on the fireplace, but Gray could see Juvia's brown eyes darkening, and the way her cheeks flushed and fast breathing; he imagined that he wasn't much better.

Juvia stepped closer to him and put one hand on his chest and he wondered for a second if she could feel its rapid beating. She probably could, since his heart seemed like a damn tambourine.

She tip toed and kissed his lips, and it was all he needed to move his own body. He pulled her close to him and kissed her more and more heatedly now that their upper bodies had no clothing to prevent their skins to touch, and it felt marvelous.

"Isn't it too fast?" Gray whispered between kisses on her neck, but didn't slow down a bit even after the question.

"We've known each other for years now: Juvia thinks it's too_ slow_." Her answer was followed by a moan and a kiss on her lips as he raised her enough so she wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her to their bed.

**#**

As it turned out, neither had experience with sex with other people, but both had very imaginative minds and instinct on their side; they knew what to do to make the other feel good in theory; reality was much more overwhelming.

They kissed, sucked and bit each other's skin, following the other's reactions as guide. Somehow Gray lost his pants along the way – Juvia barely remember pushing it down – and the feel of him on top of her, with his erection pressing on her stomach sent a rush of adrenalin over her body. She wanted him so bad it hurts.

Juvia had no idea that she said those words out loud until Gray answered. "I know." He said breathless. "Me too."

His hand found her core wet and ready for him and the feeling of his fingers inside her eased the neediness a bit – he touched her clit with clumsiness but his eagerness compensated for it –, but it wasn't what she needed; she needed _him _and nothing else would do.

"Please, Gray-sama." She pulled him away from kissing her chest so she could look him in the eyes. "_Please_." The Ice Mage nodded and Juvia knew he couldn't hold it any longer as well.

When he finally positioned himself to enter her, their breaths were caught on their throats with the sensations when he slid inside, breaking her barrier, Juvia hissed, with the small burning that it was to lose her virginity. She sank her nails on his shoulders to ground herself and Gray became still after being inside of her (the blunette thanked him mentally, it was probably hard for him not to give in and just pound into her), giving her the time to get used with the new sensation. It didn't hurt all that much and by some stories she heard, she was one of the lucky ones.

"Oh, god, Juvia." Gray whispered on her ear. "You feel so good." He nuzzled on her neck, sucking the pulsating point there. "Hot and… _oh_, tight." The Ice Mage let out a strangled noise. "I… I have to…"

She dragged her nails down and shuddered when he moaned; her own burning pain between her legs lessened a bit. Moving her hips a bit, Juvia heard him make a sound she never heard before. "Yes… you can." Gray found her lips and kissed her passionately and started to move his hips, slipping in and out of her.

**#**

In the morning Juvia straddled him and moved lazily, perfect for the soundtrack of rain still fallen outside – they were in their own world and nothing else matter beside their sighs, moans and skin against skin. Gray grabbed her hips to help her find their rhythm.

"Faster, Juvia. Come on" he moaned when she moves faster. "Yes. Yes, like that… Oh, fuck." She would have to search for marks on her hips later; Gray was too overwhelmed to think about it at the moment. He looked away from her face and his eyes roamed over her body until he found himself looking down to where their bodies met and the sight excited him even more, so he asked her, _begged_ her to go faster. "Fu-Fuck, Juvia. Just… _Please_."

If anything, Juvia appeared to be more than happy with his response during love making. She loved his groans in both pleasure and frustration, she loved the way his eyes were wild and how he touched her everywhere.

The woman followed her instinct and leaned forwards so her bundle of nerves could rub against him, making it all much more pleasurable for her (not that their first time hasn't been good – but she didn't get _there_), and the way she moaned only seemed to increase his want.

"Gray. Gray. Gray." It was all she could say between rapid breaths and moans. It was all she _needed_ to say while she kept moving on top of him in such tempting way, the friction almost too much for them.

Gray felt his own release coming and he tried his best to hold on, to think of less sexy and pleasurable things; he had to think about monster's goo and Master Makarov in his bathing suit to keep himself from focusing on the way their hips met, how perfectly she surrounded his shaft and how her high pitched moans seemed to be the best things he ever heard, so he raised his upper body and slid a hand between their bodies, knowing full well that if she was going to have any pleasure off it, he would have to hold on and not just lay there.

"Juvia." Gray kissed her chest at the same he pinched her clit and she clung onto him, sobbing for him to just let her get there. The Ice Mage felt her start to contract around him and took all of his will not to give in. "Come for me, Juvia. Come on." What else could she do but to follow his instruction?

Her body arched as she let out a embarrassingly loud moan as pleasure coursed through her veins, and right after she felt Gray's release inside her while he called her name and both fell back on the bed's mattress.

After their breaths returned to normal, Gray let out a laugh and brought the woman closer to him. "Now, _that's_ the best way I've woken up. Ever."

Juvia chuckled, still a little breathless. "Me too."

"Are you hurt?" He didn't have the opportunity to ask her before they fell asleep in each other's arms the night before. "From yesterday and… well, two minutes ago."

"A little sore, that's all." Juvia kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sure?" His hands caressed her side slowly.

"Yes." She reassured him. "Juvia has been dreaming about this day for a long time."

Gray rolled his eyes, mostly for knowing it was true, so he decided to ask: "Did I live up to your dreams?"

"Nope." She smiled when she saw his indignant face. "For once reality's much better."

**#**

With their new found intimacy, the couple went through a very physical phase of their relationship (as most do) where they couldn't keep their hands off each other, trying to know exactly what kind of touch made the other sigh in happiness, or moan in pleasure, and even groan in frustration.

They slowed down once they figure out that there was no ticking clock – no countdown – for them to stop. The passion was still there, but at least they had conversations that didn't include fast breathing while they took each other's clothes.

As much fun as that phase was, Juvia liked their slow love making and their talks after much better (not that their most passionate nights were amazing too, of course – sometimes slow just didn't cut it, after all). It seemed like they were indeed a young married couple – it was just enough to make her fantasies work harder – and not just… whatever they were.

So, they slowed down a little bit (which meant they weren't doing it by the river, into the woods, on the floor. Anymore. Well, not _too often_ anyways.).

On the one year anniversary of their arrival (Juvia had been keeping count), they lay with his arms around her small frame, her head tucked on the crook of his neck, both naked after a very emotional love making.

"Do…" Juvia asked in a voice not much louder than a whisper. "Do you think we would be like this if we were in our time?"

"Like '_this_'?" Gray frowned.

The Water Mage hesitated, unsure if he saw them in the same she did, even if she knew she meant something to him. "You know… _together_."

"Oh." He thought about her question for a moment. "Yes."

She raised her head from above his chest with confusion. "Really?"

"Yeah." Gray shrugged. "Are you surprised I thought we would end up like this?" He waved his hand between them, pointing to their lack of clothing. "I knew we would end up together, Juvia. How could I not?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned and pulled the covers over them with a blush on her face (Gray still didn't mind being naked at all) and she lied down on her side and staring at him.

"We were always doing things together." Gray looked to her side to stare at her. "Sure, most of the time it was _you_" he gave her a pointed look in which she responded by grinning at him "but with the important stuff? Meredy and then Ultear? Lyon falling in love with you?" He rolled his eyes at the end. "You and me performing the Unison Raid? Then that… _dream_ of me saving you from those little dragons? My… _Silver_?" Gray chose to just say the man's name. "You were always there; it was almost as if there was _something_ pulling us together. So, yeah… I knew we would end up like this. I was just delaying the inevitable."

"Why?" The woman asked.

"I thought we established that I was an idiot." Gray heard her giggle. "I can't believe we've been here for a whole year. Where did time go?" Juvia hummed a sound of agreement. "What do you miss the most from our time? Fairy Tail doesn't count." He informed her softly.

"Chocolate." Her answer was immediate.

"Chocolate?"

"Oh, yes." She sighed. "Juvia tried to find some, but when she asked about it, the woman said they didn't sell posh fruit." Gray laughed and she followed.

"When we arrive back home I'll buy you some chocolate, then." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She said, very pleased. "How about you: what do _you_ miss?"

"Missions."

"Tell me about it." The Water Mage groaned in agreement. "It's been so long since Juvia punched people in the face."

"Me too." He sighed.

"Oh, I know!" Juvia said excitedly. "We could train with each other." He opened his mouth to argue, but she beat him into it. "Yes, we can't let them know about our power, but we know that the only people to visit us are Miranda, Natalie and Mirak and they do it once a week. We could fight each other the day after they come, so there's no way people will appear."

"I don't know…" Gray hesitated but the rush of have a real fight after so long… he wanted just one teeny tine battle, that was all. "It would leave marks on the house…"

"_As if_ Juvia would let us fight even slightly close our house." She rolled her eyes. "Plus, Juvia has her beautiful flowers out there. No way." The Water Mage shook her head. "What we have, though, is a very large section of forest we can tear down if you want." She touched his chest.

"That we do." He agreed after a moment. "We'll talk about this later."

"Oh, what is this?" Juvia straddled him and Gray took a sharp breath with her closeness even if she didn't touch their groins. "Are you afraid of losing, Gray-sama?"

"Don't provoke me, Juvia." He said dangerously and felt her hips lowering into his, eyes turning wild. "You _know_ I will win." His voice came out strangled. "I won against you before."

"But you don't even seem to want to fight." She whispered before nibbling his ear. "Do you forfeit?"

He changes positions with her so fast the blunette only had time to gasp before feeling her back hit the mattress and then his weight between her legs. "I never forfeit."

"Is that a yes on – oh, oh – on the fight ?" Juvia asked with a moan when he moved his hips just in the way he knew she loved.

"Yes." Gray did the movement again just to earn another moan from her. "But that's for tomorrow – tonight I'll teach you _not_ to provoke me."

** #**

Thankfully to their little sessions of battles, Gray was feeling much better and the reminder of the adrenalin he felt during a fight reminded him of home and calmed him down (alongside with the sex, the sex worked wonders as well) and they spent months living in harmony – with a couple of domestic fights a few times because of Juvia's jealousy (_"Who would walk shirtless around a town during the x-hundreds? The women looked! Some drooled and gave me the thumbs up."),_ sometimes because of Gray's he-didn't-call-it-jealousy (_"Really, Juvia? Flirting? We would live without the extra cheese; you didn't have to… oh, stop giggling. Shut up."_) and a couple of times because of a few chores, but they always worked it out.

Most mornings Juvia would wake up first and get up to start her day by fixing them something to eat and then going outside to take care of the chickens she acquired – Gray would wake up later those days, since his chores around the house were more heavy lifting than hers. During a few lazy mornings – when it was raining or colder –, the couple would stay tangled in each other arms not a bit interested in getting up until noon. Some other (rare) times, Gray would be the first to wake up, but he rarely got up; preferring to enjoy the warm naked body cuddling against him.

They fell into a routine and neither was too bothered by it.

That morning, though, almost two years after they were taken to the past, something was different.

Gray woke her up, after dressing himself, with a kiss on the cheek and caressing her hair. She moaned in displeasure for being interrupted – which the Ice Mage would find adorable if he wasn't so concerned. "It's been two weeks, Juvia. I think you should see the village's doctor." He informed her, kindly.

"Juvia is fine." She yawned and sat on the bed. "Just a little tired."

"You have been doing the same things as always and you always woke up before me and I caught you napping a lot… This is not normal for you." The Ice Mage watched the blunette wrap the sheet loosely around her naked form before getting up. "Please, Juvia. Let's not take any chances."

The woman stared at him and after a moment's hesitation, she agreed. They were in this together and it made sense that Gray was afraid something happened to her: she was his only link to their time and losing it would drive him mad in no time.

"We need to go get supplies, anyway." She told him before search for her clothes. Juvia wasn't entirely sure she needed to see a doctor – she just had been napping too much, but when she put her clothes on and noted they were a little bit too loose on her, the Water Mage decided that maybe Gray's concern wasn't too unfunded.

When the doctor, Marsha, heard of the Water Mage's symptoms from Gray (he insisted on being there while the examination) and after asking a few embarrassing (for him) questions to Juvia about her monthly cycles, the diagnose was pretty obvious to the older woman.

"Oh, you'll be getting a new family member in no time, it seems. And with you two as parents, it will be a looker, that's for sure." Marsha chuckled. "About time too. It's been what? Two years since you got married, right?"

"But…" Gray's mouth was gaping like a fish while his 'wife' stared at the woman, confused. "I thought she was supposed to be getting sick, right? Or at least shouldn't she be _gaining_ weight, then?"

"Men." She scoffed. "Every new mother's body reacts in a way, boy." The old woman rolled her eyes. "Your wife is tired because it takes a lot of energy to keep the little one warm and protected. Her body is getting used to it, but in no time she'll be getting big and beautiful."

"How sure are you?" The Ice Mage asked after a moment.

"I have delivered a hundred babies, boy." The doctor stared at him with disdain.

"So… _pretty sure_?"

"Yes." Marsha frowned at their reactions, Gray walking in circles while Juvia stared at the ground with wide eyes and in shock. "Are you disappointed?" The old woman asked, gently. "I thought youngsters like you would like to have loads of children."

"It's not that…" Gray stopped his pacing. "We thought we would have more" he tried to get a suitable thing to say "_alone time_ before having a baby."

"Juvia…" The blunette managed to whisper. "Juvia has been taking the tea." She started taking s tea Marsha gave to her to prevent pregnancy and she had been taking the right way, she was sure.

"Oh, my darling." Laughing lightly, Marsha grabbed one of the younger woman's hands. "Only _not_ being intimate with someone is guarantee that you won't be with child." Juvia nodded lightly before the doctor continued to talk. "You can do some of your chores, but you also need to rest and let your husband here do the heavy lifting for a while." Marsha stared at Gray, who nodded in understanding even during his shocked mind. "And you need to start to eat more so you and the little one can be healthy."

"Thank you, doctor." Gray touched Juvia's shoulder gently and the woman got up, thanking Marsha – who asked them to return if Juvia felt anything out of the ordinary and for a checkup in a couple of weeks.

During their journey back home, the couple was silent; the only sounds were from the horse and the carriage and as soon as they arrived, Juvia ran inside their house while Gray took care of things – truthfully he took a little longer than necessary, to both give her time and to thing about their predicament on his own.

They were already in trouble – they were back six hundred years back in time, for god sakes! – and now to add into their list of things to deal with (alongside with their friendship, love life and sex life), they had a baby on the way.

Dragons were his first concern, of course. Then there was the fact that their child would most likely be a mage and magic was not nicely seen by others. Plus, there were diseases people haven't found the cure to yet, the not so good medical care and all the stuff that could happen to either Juvia or the baby during her pregnancy.

He put the horse on its modest stable and caressed the brown fur.

If it was a boy, Gray was sure that it would like him but with Juvia's hair color – dark hair ran into his family, and it was time for a change, anyway, it was almost like a curse. If it was a girl, though, he knew she would look like Juvia. He just _knew_, and the thought made him smile.

The idea of a blue haired toddler giggling while Gray and Juvia watched him (or her) running between the grass and around their house made the Ice Mage smile. Even with all the trouble they might encounter along the way, a child with Juvia would be more like a blessing than anything else.

When he entered their home, though, it was clear that his companion had some real trouble with the news; she was curled on their bed, sobbing.

"Juvia?" Gray was surprised to see her that way; he thought she would be delighted to have his child.

"I'm sorry." He heard in between her sobbing. "I'm _so_ sorry, Gray-sama." The man lost no time in wrap his arms around her in a hug while she kept asking for his forgiveness.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Gray petted her hair.

"Juvia swears she took the tea the right way." The Water Mage told him while her face was buried on his chest. "This is not… this is not some ruse to… to keep…"

Oh, Gray understood then. The stupid woman thought he would think it was some kind of plot to keep him by her side (it had been known that some women would do it to get married). Sighing, he waited for her to calm down after sobbing for a couple of minutes.

"This is good news, Juvia." The Ice Mage told her. "A child is _always_ good news."

"But… but…" She looked up to him with confused eyes. "But…"

"Are you happy?" Gray asked and she nodded without hesitation. "I am happy too. You told me that we needed to have a life here and not just wait to return home to keep going." He hesitated for a moment before putting a hand over her stomach. "This is us moving forward, that's all."

"You really don't think that…" She left the rest of the sentence in the air.

"No. I know you and as crazy as you got in the past, you have no need of acting that way again." He chuckled. "To be honest, now that I think about it, the way we have been together for the past year and a half, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. I mean… we spent a long time… training baby making."

The Water Mage chuckled. "So… are you okay with this?" Juvia dried her tears.

"I will freak out later when I have time to realize I have _no idea_ of how to even carry a baby, but right now I am okay with it." The Ice Mage kissed her forehead

**#**

"What are you doing?" Gray asked from the bed while watching Juvia knit something with blue wool, she cut her hair to a shoulder's length once again after letting it grow during their time there, her arms resting on her bulging stomach. Marsha estimated she was about six months along during the last time they saw the doctor a week before.

"Juvia is trying to knit socks." She informed him without taking her eyes from the task in hand. "The women of the Village are knitting some baby clothes too as gifts for the baby, but Juvia wants to do at least one thing and she can sew, but knitting it more complicated than that."

"Why blue?" He wondered. "We could be having a girl."

"The women said that Juvia's stomach is low, which means is a boy." The Water Mage sighed. "But then there was another woman who said that Juvia's belly was too round instead of pointy, so it is a girl." She rolled her eyes. "At the end we will have to wait either way. Plus, what's wrong with _girls_ wearing blue?" She narrowed her brown eyes in his direction and by then Gray was used to pregnancy hormones. "Juvia likes blue very much."

"No, nothing wrong." He shrugged. "If it is a girl, she'll look very pretty with her blue socks."

"What if it is a boy?"

"He'll look very manly." Gray grinned and Juvia chuckled. "Boys and their socks, that's what I say."

Juvia threw a second ball of wool in his direction; he grabbed it and saw as she rubbed her stomach before return to her knitting. Gray couldn't help but wonder what Ur would say if she saw him in the year x158 with a 'wife' and a baby on the way. She probably would pamper Juvia as much as she was able and then give Gray an earful about his responsibilities that came with a new life.

He could almost hear his old teacher's voice telling him that having a child was something that would change him forever, like it did to her.

Being brought back in time, finally have the guts to kiss Juvia, pursue a relationship, see Juvia's stomach grow as time passed, feel their baby move when he touched her belly and talk to her about names… He was already changed.

"What do you think they will say when we arrive back to our time, older and with a baby?" Gray asked and Juvia chuckled.

"Juvia thinks they will be in a little bit of a shock at first, but since this won't be the first time most of us saw this – a couple have a child in little time, like it happened with Viska and Alzack, they will probably just shrug it off and be happy."

Gray thought about it and agreed. "Yeah, I think that it will be pretty much it."

"Oh, I believe there's a poll going on too." Juvia smiled and the Ice Mage frowned. "About how long some couples would take to 'hook up'? I don't know how they will settle that."

"Why?"

"For us, it was three months after we arrived, for them, it will be two weeks." She shrugged.

"I am not getting involved in that mess." The man snorted.

"Juvia would like to give birth in our own time, though." The blunette sighed.

"I know. I would like that too."

**#**

Gray hated childbirth.

Hated. It.

He _really_ hated to hear Juvia's groans of pain while he stayed with the men, feasting at the bar. They tried to ease him, but the Ice Mage couldn't stop but to walk around in circles.

"We all get a little worried with our first, boy." Mirak slapped Gray's back. "But don't worry; women have all the right equipment to deal with it." As if on cue, Juvia let out a loud groan from the upside room, where earlier that day he brought her to see Marsha. "See? Everything is like it's supposed to be."

"How is that _normal_?" Gray asked, accepting and drinking a large amount of beer. "I've seen her handling… stuff, _nasty stuff_ and she didn't give a peep! Now she's screaming in pain."

"Be glad it's not men who give birth." Mirak shuddered. "In some things, women are better suited for the job."

"I hate this. What if something goes wrong?" The Ice Mage asked the older man, who shook his head.

"Nothing will go wrong, your wife is strong and so will be your child. Now, let's drink and celebrate." Mirak yelled to the other men at the bar. "Let's drink!" which was followed by screams of agreement while Gray groaned in frustration. It would be a long day.

Four hours later most men were literally under the bar's table after partying, but Gray didn't drink all that much, of course. He tried to get inside the room, but Marsha blocked him. ("Men are hopeless with childbirth, young man. They only get in the way.")

After hours of hearing Juvia groan and yell in pain upstairs, there was a very loud groan, followed by silence. Gray could feel it was a different kind of silence, so his heart beat faster, waiting for the sound he instinctively knew it was coming.

The cry. A loud and beautiful cry of a newborn.

_His_ newborn.

Gray felt Mirak's slaps of congratulation on his back, but all he wanted was to go upstairs and meet the child he made with Juvia. He didn't even know if he had a son or a daughter, which didn't matter, of course – he would love either way.

So, he walked up the stairs and waited about ten minutes before the door was opened (Marsha told him a few weeks ago that after the baby, there was the afterbirth to be delivered and it would take him a few minutes to be allowed inside). When the older woman opened the door, she smiled at him.

"Your Juvia was a very strong girl today." She opened the door further to allow him in. "They are both fine."

"Thank you, Marsha." Gray entered the room and located the Water Mage resting on the bed – she looked like a mess: hair undone, sweaty and with bags under her eyes, but he never saw her more beautiful in his mind. She noticed, of course, that she was holding a bundle covered with white blankets. "Hi." His voice was hoarse.

"Hi." Her smile was big and bright.

Gray approached the bed slowly, unsure of what to do. "I wanted to stay with you, but they didn't let me in…"

"I know." Juvia said kindly. "Now… would you like to hold our son?"

His breath got caught in his throat and he gasped. Of course he knew there were only two possibilities: boy or girl, but finally knowing, finally having his _son_ born and within his reach…

"I…" He cleared his throat and blinked fast to prevent tears from falling. "I would love to hold our son, yes."

**#**

She stared at their son running after a butterfly, his tiny legs trying its best to catch up and do what his brain wanted him to. Urian was ten months old and just learned how to walk, so his parents needed to keep an extra eye on him. "What if we can't take him?"

Gray stared down at the blunette in his arms. "What?"

"What if Nhoj says we can't take him with us?" Juvia didn't take her eyes off Urian.

"Why would he do that?" The Ice Mage frowned, wondering what was in Juvia's mind.

"To us, _this_ is the past." Juvia finally looks up at Gray with concerned eyes. "To him, this is _his _time. He was conceived and born here. What if he can't go to the future? What will we do then?" Her voice trembled with fear and the only thing Gray could do to ease her heart, was hug her tight.

"This is _not_ going to happen." He whispered.

"But…"

"Not. Going. To. Happen." Gray said with certainty this time and Juvia nodded in agreement. The man thought for a moment and decided that they didn't know much about Nhoj and his methods: as far as he knew, Juvia's theory could be right. He looked the way Urian was giggling, his blue soft curls bouncing as he ran around – his chest tightened with the thought of losing his son. That was never going to happen. Gray would miss Fairy Tail forever, of course, but the pain of leaving Urian behind? That would never be an option. He knew what to do if there were no options left. "But _if_ it does, we'll stay."

"Stay?" The blunette looked up to him.

"Of course." Gray tightened his grip on her. "Our friends would understand that we had to stay with our son instead of going back, Juvia. They would be _glad_ we have a child and I am sure they would want us with him."

"So, if it comes to it, we'll stay." The Water Mage asked.

"We'll stay with Urian, Juvia. No matter what."

**#**

Gray was visiting the village to get the supplies for the week after trading for a deer he caught the day before when he saw a tall blonde man in a weird suit talking to Alice, the woman who handled the fruits. The Ice Mage frowned, trying to figure it out from where he knew that face, when it hit him.

"Nhoj?" Gray whispered to himself before jogging to meet the man. "Nhoj?"

The Time Mage turned around and stared at Gray with a big smile. "Hello there."

The Ice Mage's heart was beating fast with anticipation. "I can't believe you're here! It means that we can go home!"

"I'm sorry?" The blonde was confused.

"Oh, right. You haven't met us yet. Listen, about five years ago, you brought me and my… well, she's pretty much my wife now, I guess; you pulled us from a fight when we were about to die back in the year x792 and brought us here… something about a fixed point in time?" Gray explained quickly.

Nhoj nodded. "That sounds like me, yeah."

"You told us that we needed to be here and that we needed to return exactly two weeks after we left." Gray informed.

"I love it when I am mysterious." The Time Mage laughed. "And to think that I just came here because I have a sudden urge to eat apples; my life is so exciting."

"Will you take us home?" Gray asked, hopeful. "Will you take us to our own time?"

"Sure." Nhoj nodded. "Just let me find an apple, okay? I have been craving one juicy red bastard."

"By the way… we have a child." The Ice Mage feared the other mage's reaction.

"Oh, that's marvelous. I love children. Probably have a few of my own running around in between five hundred years ago and a few hundred years ahead. Time travelling stuff, don't worry about it." The blonde finally found apples and bought one.

"Juvia…"

"That's your wife, right?" Nhoj interrupted before taking a bite of his red apple.

"Yes. Juvia and I were concerned that we wouldn't be able to take him with us." Gray decided to tell him straight.

"Why is that?" Nhoj put a hand over his chest, utterly surprised and terrified of the thought.

"She said that _this_ is his time, he was born here and all that, maybe you could only take people back, not forwards." The Ice Mage shared his worries.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your wife, Gray. She seems to be after my heart: this theory is _very_ nice. Incorrect, but nice." Nhoj chuckled.

"We're married: hands off." Not entirely true: they have been living together for five years, they had a child together and couldn't spend more than a few days apart from each other without feeling bad. They didn't have papers, but the essence of marriage was there. "Wait, 'incorrect'? Does this mean we can take him?"

"Of course you can! As if I would just be such an ass and separate a child from his parents." He scoffed. "The little one can come, sure."

Gray dragged the Time Mage around the town so he could inform Mirak about his family's derpature of the village. He explained the best he could about his situation ("_I'm sorry, Mirak. But Juvia and I… it's time we need to return home. I can never thank you enough for everything you did for us. I know Miranda's getting married in a couple of months… The cottage will be a nice place for her to begin her life… Again, Mirak… Thank you."_)

During the walk to the cottage, Nhoj told Gray about some weird travels he made, but all the Ice Mage could think was how he and his family could return back to their time, to be with their friends again.

When they saw the cottage, Gray ran towards the house, but when he found it empty he immediately thought of the river, where Juvia would entertain their son, who seemed to like water much better than ice (he would have to live with the fact that his first born was most likely to be a Water Mage and his mind would shush the part of him telling that they would have more children for him to train as Ice Mages).

"Juvia?" Gray yelled when he was by the shore and quickly located his son playing with the water on his ankles. The Ice Mage caught the boy and raised him up above his head, in which the blue haired boy laughed.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is looking where he is going, don't worry." Juvia said with a roll of her eyes – honestly, she was taking care of him, he didn't need to worry.

"No, you don't understand…" Gray smile and was about to talk about whom he found in the village, but said man beat him to it by appearing.

"Hello." The blonde waved.

"Nhoj?" Juvia gasped. "Oh my god… Does this mean that…?"

"We are going home." Gray grabbed her hand. "And I talked with him, Urian can come with us." Juvia threw her arms around him and the Ice Mage put their son down so he could hug her better.

"Oh…" Nhoj kneeled in front of Urian and smiled. "I see now. Hello, there." The blonde man touched the boy's cheek with affection.

"What do you see?" Juvia frowned to Gray and then stared down to the Time Mage.

"I see why I brought you here. Because of _him_." Nhoj used some kind of magic and a few sparks came out of his hand, which made the boy laugh and clap. "I explained that I am a Time Mage, right? That I can see the fluidity of time? The thing is: there are some points and people in time and space that are _always_ there – they are fixed, never changing. Little Urian here is one of those people. It's fixed: you two always come here and you two always have him."

Juvia picked her son up – instinctively trying to protect him – and kissed his cheek. "Why is he… fixed?"

"I think that this little lad here will be part of one a big event in the future; something also fixed." Nhoj got up from the ground. "In your friends' chronological timeline, he has to be born and one year in a half after two weeks after you disappear, but I guess that you are not together two weeks before that; not even close to baby making, right?" The couple nodded. "There we go."

"That's why Gray-sama and Juvia need to be here…" Juvia nodded in understanding "so he's conceived, born and of age in two weeks, as unlikely as it seems."

Nhoj stepped closer to the woman and winked. "Are you _sure_ I can't tempt you on a date?"

"Sorry." The Water Mage giggled while Gray rolled his eyes.

"So, this is all so we can have him?" The Ice Mage went to stand by Juvia's side. "Why didn't we do that in our own chronological time line?"

"This _is_ your chronological time line. You are still twenty four; it doesn't matter _when_ you are. Plus… fixed point in time and space, remember? It doesn't matter which universe you are, this will _always_ happen." The blonde man shrugged.

"Complicated." Gray massaged his left temple.

"Timey wimey stuff." The Time Mage waved a hand in dismissal. "It doesn't matter. You changed from friends to a happy couple, got busy a few times to make our little Urian here, who will be very important in some time. Job complete! I'm such a cupid." Nhoj put his arms around Gray and Juvia, squishing poor Urian. "I am amazing."

"Ready to go home?" Juvia asked Gray once Nhoj released them.

"Yes." The Ice Mage agreed.

**#**

Nhoj let them pack a few things to bring with them (Urian's first clothing, Urian's favorite toys, Urian's blanket, Urian's pillow – so, it was mostly the boy's bag), and in a blink of an eye the blonde man transported them back to x793.

They were back to their time and surrounded by their friends. Apparently, Nhoj brought them directly inside the building of Fairy Tail.

Mirajane squealed with the sudden appearance of their missing friends. "Gray? Juvia?"

The couple was still trying to situate themselves, Gray had wrapped his arms around the Water Mage and their son and slowly. "Hey, guys."

"It was true, then? When we arrived after the fight there was a note, saying that you would be here in two weeks. You look… older, though." Makarov's eyes traveled to the small boy in Juvia's arms. "And… who's this?"

"We will explain everything, but for now…" Gray smiled and picked the boy from Juvia's arms. "This is our son, Urian." There were gasps from their friends. The boy looked up with his dark eyes much like Gray's to stare at his father when he heard his name. The Ice Mage smile became softer when looking to the boy. "Uri, this is the rest of your family."

**#**

**AN:** And _this _is what happens when a fanfiction writer is in love with _Fairy Tail_ and _Doctor Who_ at the same time and in insane levels.

And Nhoj's is "John" backwards. The Doctor uses _John Smith_ as his name when he has to and… Yeah. Still blaming the Whothon. _Don't judge me_ – I don't reign over my fangirl side; it reigns over me.

Thanks to: **MrsGooglyBear****, ****majinbuu00****, ****otaku03****, ****Mrs Murasaki-sama****, ****P. FullbusterBelieve****, ****xScarletxMoonx0****, Esthellar, ****PandaGirl****, ****PandaGirl****, raimy, ****imafangirlsowhat1****, ****Sabakyou****, ****xgasai-yunox****, ****BrigitteoO****, ****superduperizee****, ****Darkhope**(I have the feeling that you'll like Urian LOL)**, Guest, ****HaruVega****, NollyLvn, babypapaya **and** QueenAthena88**, plus everyone who favorite and followed. Thank you for the support!

01/22/14 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
